


Brothers With Benefits

by evilfox



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>充满各种恶俗设定和狗血剧情的吸血鬼AU。也不完全是吸血鬼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

悍马越野车或许不是一位夜班医生最适合的座驾。

但是Thor（或者如他的同事们所知，Donald Blake医生）需要这样一台车。一台足够堆放他们不多的行李且能在任何糟糕路况行驶如飞的大家伙。他需要这样一台车，当他万一需要跑路的时候，他能跑得足够快。

接近清晨七点了，薄纱似的晨光即将亮成耀眼的金色。Thor驾车驶进地下车库，熄掉引擎，拎上他的保温箱跳下车，按下遥控车锁，悠哉地大步走向电梯。他金色的发梢随着步伐微微飘起。

他们的公寓在六层。他和Loki都同意住在太高的地方对于他们而言不是个好主意。Loki更希望买一座独院，但他们负担不起。即使付得起钱，那也太奢侈了，考虑到他们无法预估在这个城市能住多久。最终他们只买了间公寓。

“Loki，我回来了。”他开门的同时大声说着，“我需要早饭。”

他的黑发的兄弟，穿着T恤和运动裤，打着呵欠穿过客厅。

“饭在厨房。”Loki说，“你再不回来我都要先睡了。”

“我带了好东西回来。”Thor提了一下手里的保温箱。

Loki眼睛一亮，“如果这是你晚回来的原因，那还算值得。”

Thor嘿嘿一笑，走进厨房去，在冰箱打开保温箱，将其中的货物，冷冻的血液，一袋一袋填进他们的冰箱里。

“牛排有点凉了，帮你热一下吧。”Loki说。

“不，不用，我现在就吃。”Thorl留了一个血袋没贮藏起来，用食指和中指从杯架上夹了一对玻璃酒杯放在流理台上，习惯地用牙齿叼破血袋的一角，分别注满两只酒杯。

他端着两杯冰镇人血回到桌旁，一杯放在自己的餐盘边上，一杯递给他的兄弟。

“你吃过了？”开始大快朵颐之前他抬头问。

“吃过了。”Loki靠在碗柜旁，双手捧着玻璃杯，一点一点地喝下那些深红色的液体。

“别告诉我又是沙拉。”Thor嚼着肉，微微蹙眉，“你得多吃点有营养的东西。”

“相信我，哥哥，我的饮食比你健康多了。”Loki调笑似的说，“一个普通人像你这样吃的话，早就胆固醇过高了。”

“所以说一个‘我们’的人当素食主义者也太不合适了。”

“如果我们不能放过人类，至少可以不碰别的动物。”Loki将空杯子拿到水槽里洗净。

“Loki,”Thor放下刀叉，脸色骤然阴沉下来。如果他的哪位重症患者看见他这一秒的表情，只怕会吓得休克过去。

“嗯？”

Loki还没回过神来，就被他的兄长揪住领子撞在墙壁上，“你出去过？”

“你说什么呢！”Loki吃痛地龇牙咧嘴，额发被晃得凌乱，挡着他惊惧的目光。

“你说那话什么意思？什么叫我们不能放过人类？我们很久不杀人了，你知道的。”

“只是个笑话！天啊，”Loki怨毒地瞪他一眼，“吸血鬼就不能说点没品笑话吗！”

Thor放开他，气鼓鼓地回到桌旁收拾自己吃剩的杯盘，“不好笑。”把盘子丢进水槽里的同时他嘀咕着。

“对不起。”Loki小声说。

“抱歉的是我，我反应过度了。”Thor走过去拥抱了他的兄弟。

“也许你工作太累了。”

“也许是。”

他们一前一后地走出餐厅，就像从未发生过任何争执。

“早安，哥哥。”Loki躲进房间之前说。

“早安。”

Thor看着他的兄弟关上房门，打了个呵欠，转身向自己的卧室走去。


	2. Chapter 2

Loki趴在窗口目送Thor的悍马驶远。

他跳下床，麻利地剥掉居家服装，换上一件黑色皮衣和低腰牛仔裤，蹬上靴子，冲进卫生间擦了两手啫喱水，对着镜子把自己的额发抹向脑后。两分钟前，他还是个病恹恹的家里蹲青年，现在却变成个神气活现的夜店咖。

他叫了出租车，直奔最喜欢的店门。

Thor隔三岔五就要重申一遍禁止外出猎食的规定，但他从来置若罔闻。他等到Thor上班走了才溜出去，在他下班之前赶回来，从容不迫；他并不刻意装作从未出去过的样子，事实上，即使不出门的时候，他也愿意设计些蛛丝马迹让Thor怀疑他出去过。逻辑有点乱，但事实就是这样。

必须让Thor保持怀疑，这很重要。尽管他也不知道这样的状态能持续多久。Thor迟早会发现的，不是吗？他迟早会注意到……

不过Loki不愿意考虑这些，任何必定会使他和Thor分开的事他都不想考虑。他猜想他们还可以这样度过很长时间，至少以人类的标准而言，很长的时间。只要他能让Thor保持怀疑，或者说，用一种怀疑排除另一种。

Loki对跳舞兴趣不大，但这是个引人注意的好方法。多数时候他只是买一瓶啤酒，在人群中随意地摇摆两下，等待有兴趣的人和他对上眼神。他自认没有Thor那样令人倾倒的外表，但是Loki知道，他可以显得非常性感，以他自己的方式。

不久，他感到一束专注的目光在审视自己，可惜来处并不是期待中的英俊男孩。盯着他的是个年轻女人，红发，丰满美丽的胸。

有一点扫兴，Loki回到吧台又买了一杯酒，希望那个女人明白他没有兴趣。

“帅哥。”

Loki差点被酒呛到，全没察觉到那个陌生女人什么时候绕到他身边来。

“你很漂亮，”他低头凑近那女人耳边，“真遗憾，我不是来找女人的。”

“哦，我懂，”

红发美女的手攀上他肩膀，用同样的耳语对他说：

“我也不是来找男人。”

那女人对他勾起一个懒散的微笑，Loki明白势头不对，用力甩开陌生女人，掉头就跑。

他不断推开摇摆晃动的年轻男女，穿过拥挤的舞池从后门夺路而逃。

Loki钻进巷子一路狂奔，他能听到自己的紧张的心跳。身上没有任何武器，他真的不想在今晚同任何对手打斗。

他大概猜得出那女人是什么来路。猎人，驱魔师……反正就是那些人。怪物猎杀人类，他们猎杀怪物。这样的猎杀，Loki曾经遇到过一次，即使当时有Thor在身边，那仍然是一次极不愉快的经历。

就像他和Thor约定过的，能逃则逃。Loki穿出巷子跑到另一条僻静的小街，弯下腰扶着大腿气喘吁吁。

那些人通常都是结伴而行。他想知道Thor会不会也遭到了相似的截击。

“不许动。”

Loki喘着气抬起头，那个红发的女人就在相邻的巷子口，用一支小巧的手枪指着他。

他已经无路可逃了。

“很能跑嘛。”

Loki慢慢站直，举起双手。那个女人向他步步走近。

“也许我应该先打穿你的心脏，”她作势瞄准，要扣动扳机，“你就会老实点了……”

“别开枪！别……”Loki大喊，“我不是血族！你找错人了。”

她笑了，“我第一次听到这样的求饶。有创意。”

“我不是……你可以用圣水、十字架什么的试试；如果你冲我开枪，我真的会死。我说的是真的。”

红发女人在他面前停下，仍然举着枪。

“你试试就知道我没说谎。”

那女人保持着瞄准的姿势，另一只手从皮衣里侧摸出一只扁平袖珍的酒瓶，用淡红色的指甲拨开盖子，仰头灌了一口，尽数喷在Loki脸上。

“……看到了吧？”Loki用手背抹一把脸……闻起来还真是酒，他真怀疑圣水掺在这里面会不会失效。

“……有意思。”那女人收起枪。“你兄弟知道吗？”

Loki脸色变了，

“离Thor远点，他从来不杀人。”

“哦，我懂了……你假装是‘他们’的一员？”红发女疑惑地打量他，“别担心，我不会拆穿你。让他发现你不是同类对我们的审问没好处。”

“你们抓了他？！”

“如果我的同事没有失手的话……事实上他们从没失手过。”

那么他们没抓到Thor。他们不可能做得到。

“凡事都有第一次。”

“这是你学当吸血鬼的经验之谈？”她从腰间摘下一副手铐，“手。”

Loki依从她的命令向前伸出手。

他们不可能抓到Thor。Loki想。这意味着，如果他自己被抓，Thor可能会自投罗网。结果还是一样。

那女人把他的右手锁进手铐里，接着是左手。手铐即将扣上的瞬间，他猛地扬起右手一甩，用那一半金属手铐结结实实地抽在女猎人脸上，他借机飞起一脚将她踢倒，掉头再次闪进巷子里。

如果这会有损她的脸蛋，Loki想，我真的很抱歉。


	3. Chapter 3

Thor停下脚步，回头望了望。

楼道里亮着荧白的灯光。一个中年女护士推着医用推车经过走廊交汇处。没什么异常。

Thor没再回头，继续向值班室方向走去。他知道有人在监视，来者不善。

这下好了，Thor想。这绝对是证据了……Loki背着他出门猎食的证据。

当他意识到有些爱管闲事的家伙在附近窥视，Thor的第一反应就是：肯定是Loki引来的。

Thor不确定他身后这个尾巴想要什么，无论如何，他不想惊动整幢住院部大楼。

在暗中监视，不外乎两种原因：对方不及Thor强大，或者和Thor一样不想在医院闹出动静。以他隐藏行迹的本事来看，绝非平庸之辈，但他需要低调行事……也许是政府的人。

Thor在电梯前停下，从光可鉴人的电梯门上确认后方没有什么人探头探脑。

没必要在乎今晚缺岗了，他横竖要丢掉这份工作了。Thor走进电梯，按下了“-1”。

他们的公寓很可能也被盯上了，但他必须回去一趟，去接Loki。无论发生什么事，他不能一个人走。他答应过父亲要尽责地照顾Loki，失去父亲之后，Loki是他仅有的亲人。

以及……当然，他们是混迹在人类中间的血族，必须互相照应。

被咬过就能变成血族这当然是以讹传讹。被吸干又复活的那些只是可悲的赝品、尸体，并不能生存多久，只会疯狂地杀戮直到自行腐烂。纯血的黑夜贵族，像人类婴儿一样，是由他们的父母生下的。

在他真正感受到猎杀的欲望之前，已经习惯了饮用鲜血，父亲用这样方式避免他们的欲望爆发得过于激烈。他发现Loki的冲动似乎比他更强烈，又或许只是因为Loki不是个愿意自律的孩子。

父亲没给他们留下太多财产，至少远不足以供他们放弃工作、闭门当个传说式的吸血贵族。  
父亲死后他们不断搬家、换工作，从那时起Thor就停止猎杀了，只从附近医院的血库顺些冷冻的血袋出来，味道不怎么样，聊胜于无。

他认为这样的生活还算过得去，但他看得出Loki不安分的本能，他能从Loki的脸上看出那种得不到满足的焦虑，额头渗着虚汗或是无意识地咬着指甲。有时候他真希望自己可以去街上掳一个年轻漂亮的路人回来，和Loki一起咬开他的喉咙，用甘甜的鲜血驱除痛苦。只是对逃亡、打斗和饥饿的厌倦使他决然否定了这种畅快。没什么经验和势力的他们，只能选择相对安全的方式生活。

他禁止Loki出去猎食，但是他总是怀疑这禁令并没真正发生作用。通常他能保证家里有充足的存货，但他还是能注意到Loki的身体和精神状态在以不正常的方式波动。他会在头天晚上看到Loki紧张、虚弱地缩在沙发里，又在隔天早上发现他眼底的焦躁一夜间消失无踪。

当然，他不止一次试图查找在Loki身上查找证据：剥掉他的衣服检查皮肤下面有没有摄食后因排异反应出现的血点（新摄入的活血总是需要些时间才能被转化），或者掐着他的下颌强迫他张开嘴，嗅他的口气有没有腥味（一只吸血鬼猎食之后的味道可不是牙膏或口香糖能遮盖的）。但他什么证据都没找到过。

Loki行事的手法似乎很蹩脚，总是惹人疑心；可是当Thor认定他有所不轨的时候，却又找不出破绽。

现在他有个好证据了。有个不清楚是政府特工还是私家猎人的对手在尾随他。

他心里发誓这次脱身之后必定要好好教训Loki一番。

Thor镇定地走出电梯，踏进夜间车辆稀疏的停车场。

“出来吧。”他朗声说。

他的对手没有现身。

“别害羞。”他走向自己那台改造过的悍马H3。

一支箭“嗖”地飞过他耳边，斜着钉在车门上。Thor发现他的遥控车锁失灵了。

“你认为这样能留住我？”

他握住门把，一发力将那扇钉着箭头的车门硬生生拆下，摔在地上，迅速跳上车发动了引擎，猛踩油门冲出停车场。

拐上公路时他的手机欢快地叫起来，他腾出一只手接了电话。

“Thor，有人在堵我们，别回家，到主街南口来接我，快点！”

“马上就到。”他对着手机说，“你等着挨揍吧。”

 

************************************

 

“Barton？Barton特工？”

“我在，长官。”

“目标在你那里？”

“不，他跑了。”

“我记得你说你能搞定他。”

“死的我可以保证，活的有难度。”

“这么说我们丢掉他了？”

“我在他车上装了追踪器，叫Stark去跟吧。”

“很好。”

“顺带一提，目标的车不错。”


	4. Chapter 4

“车门呢？”

Thor从车门曾经存在过的地方探出头，“别管了。快上车。” 

Loki麻利地爬上车，Thor掉转车头奔出城的方向而去。

“你手上是什么？”他瞄了一眼Loki腕上的手铐。

“别管了。”Loki试图把那玩意掰开，但显然是徒劳。这货肯定是专为他们这些怪物定做。

Thor需要好好教训一下他爱惹麻烦的弟弟，但现在不是恰当的时机。他知道车里没多少油了，在他们必须下车靠双脚逃命之前，他得甩掉这些可恶的尾巴。

“有人在追我们。”Loki在他耳边喊，引擎声和风声冲淡了他的声音。

“我看到了。”拆掉车门的时候一只后视镜也被刮掉了，车灯在离开医院的时候撞碎了一盏。不过，他出色的感官不需要这些工具的配合。

Thor回头看了一眼，依靠良好的夜视能力他能分辨出那是一台紫色的双座跑车。看不出型号，也许是定制版。驾车的是个留着嚣张小胡子的黑发男人，副驾是个戴眼镜的家伙。

“能甩掉吗？”

“你坐稳。”

他一拧方向盘，只亮着一只车灯冲上高速公路。

“见鬼，我们被跟住了。”Loki大声说，“枪在哪儿？”

“后座下面。”Thor说。

Loki俯下身子，从后排座椅下面摸出双管猎枪向后瞄准，空响了一声什么都没打中。

“别浪费子弹！”

Loki不理会，又放了一枪，仍旧是只有声响。

不过他的行动并没白费，枪声很快招来了对方的还击：一发子弹从他们两人中间穿过打碎了挡风玻璃。

“见鬼！”Thor没工夫冲他弟弟吼“跟你说你不听”，背后的跑车仍然紧追不舍。

“Thor，你看，”Loki抓他的衣袖。

“我在看路！”

“Thor！”

Thor飞快地向后瞄了一眼，手一松差点撞上护栏。那个小胡子从车座上站起来，Thor能听到他说“得了吧，这样下去没完了”，而坐在副驾驶的眼镜男子说“不，等一下，Tony……”下一瞬间，他被身边飞起的甲胄包裹了，接着像炮弹一样从车里飞射出来。

“那是什么鬼东西……？”

铮亮的铁甲以闪电一样的速度从他们头上掠过，没待他们回神，爆炸的巨响和浓烟阻挡了视线，前方的公路被炸开一个巨大的豁口。Thor不得不强扭方向盘猛踩刹车才勉强停在断缘处。

穿战甲的男人悬浮在他们面前。

“放下武器。”经过处理的机械感的声音从金属面罩之下传出。

Loki仍然端着猎枪，他看了看Thor，没有得到关于弃车逃跑之类的暗示。显然，在这怪异的战甲面前，他们的奔跑速度恐怕也不占优势。

“相信我，你不想惹我们的博士生气。”铁甲继续广播道。

追上来的跑车停在一旁，戴眼镜的同党也用瞄准了Thor的头。

“他是对的。”那个相貌斯文的“博士”语气柔和地说，“我一旦生气了，那可是……非常生气。”

Thor和他的兄弟只能选择举起双手以示放弃抵抗。

穿铁甲的怪人从车上拿了手铐，把他们分别铐住，显然那东西和Loki手上已经戴着的那个如出一辙。

“你们是政府的人吗？”Thor问，说实在的，他们不太像，关于随便炸断高速公路这一点。

“不，”打开的面罩后露出那张留着小胡子的惹人不爽的脸，“只是帮他们个忙。”

他拿出拖车绳，分别勾住Thor和Loki的手铐。

“喂，这是干什么？”Loki抗议。

“车里没你们坐的地方。”小胡子挂好绳子，“运动运动吧。放心，我不会开太快。”

“我们已经投降了！你不能虐待犯人！”

小胡子不以为然，用手指点着他说：“如果你要求‘人权’，你首先得是个‘人’，没那么难懂吧？”

他转身要走，又好像突然想起了什么，回头劈手给了Loki一记耳光。

“抱歉，Tasha的要求。”他一边跳进驾驶座一边自言自语，“真难得Tasha会问我办事，也许她终于开窍了？你说呢，Bruce？”


	5. Chapter 5

“对不起。”Loki回过头说。

Thor没理他。他们手脚都戴着镣铐，背对背坐在发潮的地板上。

即使拥有作为魔物的出色脚力，被拖在车后飞奔了几十公里还是让他的心情糟糕透顶。

Thor无法预知等待他们的会是什么，他没有太多兴趣猜测，不外乎拷问和残杀。只不过官派猎人会在确定罪名和级别之后才干掉你。（横竖都是死，为什么这么麻烦？）

无论这些人准备了什么方式来拷问他，Thor准备给他们省些工夫，无论Loki犯下了多少凶案，Thor将为它们负责。

枯燥的等待终于结束，一个穿着黑西装的男人走进来。Loki认出跟在他身后的那个女人，在夜店截击他的那个红发妞。

“我是Phil Coulson探员。”男人自我介绍，“很抱歉，这并不是我们的本意。”

他这样说着，却并没有为兄弟俩打开手铐的意思。这人看上去年纪不老，但头发已经纷纷不牢，让位给光亮的脑门。Thor猜测，如果Loki是人类，大概三十五岁之后也会变成这个样子。

“Stark他们或许有一点粗暴……”

“可不是一点。”Loki纠正他。

Coulson不准备更正他的用词，显然他需要在有限的时间里宣布更多事，“我们不是在猎杀，我们需要你的合作。”

“好，我全都交代，”Thor梗着脖子说，“不管你们找到了多少尸体，都是我干的。别把我兄弟扯进来，他什么都不知道，我知道你们有这种条例，对于没有犯案记录的血族……”

“真感人。”Coulson打断他，表情看上去很是诚恳，“可惜我不认为你是我们要找的嫌犯。”

“什么？”

看样子Coulson不是最了解接下来该说什么的人，他看了一眼身旁的红发女人，“Romanoff探员。”示意她接话。

“我们在找一个女人，”红发妞接着说下去。

“那和我们有什么关系，”Thor反诘，“我和我弟弟都没有女人，我们不跟外人打交道。”

“我们可以确信凶手是一只鹿女（deer lady）。”女探员继续陈述道。

“亲爱的女士（dear lady）？”Thor从没听过这样昵称疑犯的。

“是‘鹿女’，”Romanoff探员冲他翻个白眼，“半人半鹿的怪物。她们诱惑人类，和他们性交，然后杀死他们。她们的出没不容易暴露，因为尸检的结果只会是心梗猝死。”

Thor仍然一头雾水，“再说一遍，我们家里没有任何女人，像鹿的或者不像的。”

“你们是这镇上仅有的异类，”Coulson看着他的手机，大概里面有些资料数据什么的，“监控你们有一段时间了。”

“你是想利用我们捕猎鹿女？”Loki皱眉。

“你们能做到人类所不能的事。”

原来是招安。Thor松了一口气。他仍然猜不准Loki究竟是作案手法完美还是走运而已。

“我们接受。”Thor说。看上去也没有别的选择。“怎么才能抓住那婊子？”

“你们会得到下一步的指示。”他再次看向女探员，“Romanoff探员，麻烦你。”

红发女人板着脸替他们打开了手铐。

“就是说，我们可以回家了？”Loki揉着擦伤的手腕。

“别走太远，你们的任何行动我们都会密切关注。”Coulson用那种令人发冷的微笑提醒他们。

“我有个问题，探员先生，”Loki在被他兄长拖走之前说，“你们怎么知道那是个女人？”


	6. Chapter 6

“我们还是走吧。”Loki拖出他的行李箱，丢在客厅中央开始往里面填塞各种随手拿得到的东西。

“他们要抓的不是我们……”Thor端着他的冰镇血饮，悠哉地步出餐厅，“嘿！你这么干什么！”

“谁知道他们会不会变卦？”Loki神经质地扫荡客厅里的任何物品。

“等一下，喂，把那个放下……”

Thor不得不丢弃饮料，跑过去用自己的手把Loki捆住。

“你听到他们说的了：不是我们。”他一字一顿地说，“所以，只要你别再背着我出去，我们要做的只是乖乖待在家吃我们的冰镇血袋……”

“那个鹿女的事怎么办？”

“交给我吧。”Thor仍然不松开勒住他兄弟肩膀的手臂，“大不了就是杀个妖女。”

“一定要杀死她吗？”

“如果那个什么Coulson要求这样。”

他感觉Loki在他怀抱里轻微颤抖，身体也像生病一样的发烫。

“Loki？你不太对劲。”

Loki挣开了他的手臂。

“……你是不是知道什么？”

他黑发的兄弟沉默不应。

“你知道那个鹿女是谁，是不是？”Thor扣住他的肩，像威胁似的捏痛他的肩头，“你知道些什么？告诉我。”

“咬我。”Loki回答他。

“什么……？”大多数吸血鬼不咬他们的同类。倒不是什么道德的忌讳，只是谁都不喜欢同类身上那令人作呕的死人血液的味道。

“咬我，你就知道了。”

“不。”Thor断然拒绝。

Loki从刀架上拔了一柄牛肉刀，横在自己锁骨下面用力划开一道伤口，热血喷涌出来，甜蜜的血腥味立刻弥漫在整个房间，灌满了Thor的鼻腔。

“Loki……？”

在他震惊之际，Loki抓着他的头发把他按向自己的颈窝。

嘴唇沾到鲜血的一瞬间，他本能地、控制不住地吮饮起来，滑腻甘甜的血液灌进他喉咙里，令他全身为之震颤。冷冻过的血液和人类的食物都能给他能力量，但享受不及鲜血的万分之一。他已经太久不曾体验过这样的活力了。

这不是吸血鬼的血，当然，也不是人类的血，更像是……某种动物……

他终于找回自制力抬起头来，眼中所见的Loki的模样却叫他吃惊得说不出话。

Loki双眼充血，泛着红光；在他的发际线边缘，一对坚硬的犄角顶破他的皮肤生长出来，在空气中伸展开十二个枝杈……就像你能从一只红鹿头上看到的那骄傲的雄性特征。

“见鬼……这是什么？！”

“我不知道。”仿佛裹着血液的淡红色泪水从他脸颊滚落，“我也不知道我是什么东西。也许我被诅咒了。”

他颈部被割开的伤口迅速愈合着，但鲜血还是从渐渐缩小的伤口里汩汩涌出。

“我不是你弟弟，也不是贵族。”

“……那些人都是你杀的？”

“我没杀他们。他们只是……死了，”他磕磕绊绊地解释，“我和他们做了之后，他们就，死了……”

Thor心里长久盘旋的疑问终于得到一个答案：Loki的确出门猎食过，但不是以吸血鬼的方式。

“从什么时候开始的？”

“我16岁的时候。那时候你不在家，你在读大学。”Loki像含着荆棘一样痛苦地说下去，“父亲只能告诉我真相，我不是血族，我是鹿女的儿子。”

“可是……？”鹿女不会有雄性后代，无论从什么人那里得来种子，她们的后裔只可能是女人的形态，这是那个探员刚刚向他们解释过的。

“所以她们认为我是不祥的东西，她们本来想杀了我。”

“但是父亲收养了你。”

答案很明显，Thor已经不需要他的回答。

“我不想杀人，我只是……如果我不……”Loki混乱地哭诉，“不然我会死……我不知道，那太难受了，我感觉我会死……你要杀了我吗？Thor？”

“不！当然不会。”Thor扳起他的脸，略显粗鲁地用手抹掉他的眼泪，“为什么不早点告诉我？”

“我怕你会离开我。你是我唯一的家人，Thor，如果你扔下我，我没法一个人活下去，我……”

Thor拥抱了他的兄弟，那犄角上一些枝杈的尖端戳进他的浓密的金发里。

“所以，任何人都可以，是吗？”Thor的下巴抵在他兄弟肩上。

“什么？”

“解除你的饥渴。”

“我不知道……”

“吸血鬼也可以？”

Thor腾出一只手，摸到他兄弟腿间勃起的东西，Loki慌张地推开他。

“不，你不能这么做，你会死的，”

“我不会。忘了？我们是不死的。”

Thor拧住他的手臂，把他放倒在地毯上，手掌再次压上那已经饱受等待煎熬的器官。

“银子弹都杀了不我，别把你的小洞想得那么厉害。”

Loki脸上红了一阵，不再抵抗他兄长的动作。

长裤和内裤被除掉，Loki，他甜蜜的喘息令Thor感觉到自己的欲望也在膨胀。

吸血鬼并不是没有性欲，只是它的出现远没有人类的那样频繁。可是现在，他自己的弟弟，头上生着一对长角的怪物，却能这么轻易地撩拨起他的兴趣。也许这是鹿女的魔法……不，鹿男？算了，管他是什么……

他解开裤子，将那不逊于他兄弟的壮大性器放出来。

“舔它。”他命令Loki，“好好的、把它舔湿。我不想伤着你。”

长着鹿角的男人几乎是欣喜地爬起来、凑近去舔弄那根肉柱。

“你喜欢它？”Thor笑着说。

“我喜欢你。”Loki梦呓般地说，“我喜欢你的一切。”

他还想多享受一会Loki的口舌，但是Loki显然已经无法再忍耐了。

“你想怎么要我？”他追问，“快点，快点解决掉。”

“你说了算，”他笑着用手弹了一下弟弟的犄角：“你才是发骚（horny）的那个。”

Loki背向他伏在地上，做出邀请的姿态。Thor没有浪费更多时间，把他兄弟想要的大家伙送进那个紧致、柔软的洞穴。他不得不承认，插进去的瞬间，他几乎自己都要先射出来。

这个要命的怪物……这头雌鹿……不，雄鹿……随便什么吧……

他卖力地动作着，引发Loki越来越高声的尖叫。他从想过他的兄弟能发出这样淫荡而甜美的叫声。他不知疲倦地干着，直到Loki浪叫着射出来，而后他自己也被那时突然收紧的穴口领上高潮。

“这样就能让你活下去，是不是？”他随意躺倒在地毯上，难以相信刚刚发生的一切。

“也许是。”Loki低声说，瘫倒在他身边。

而那对美丽的长角已经不复存在。

 

【尾声】

“Coulson他们会追来的。”

“所以我们已经超速了。”

Loki下意识地瞄了一眼仪表盘，不过他信任Thor的驾驶。

“要是他们追上来怎么办？”

“我们可以申请保护条例，”Thor说，“至少，我们不会再杀人了。我可以喝你的血，你可以……你知道的。”

“……听上去不错。”

“那当然，我们就算是……那个词应该怎么说？”

Thor看向他弟弟，但Loki没懂他需要什么样的提醒。

“……兄弟互惠？”他握着方向盘，自言自语似的说，“对，兄弟互惠。”

Loki没忍住低头笑了声来。

 

【THE END】


End file.
